1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to playback apparatuses, playback methods, and programs. More specifically, the present invention relates to a playback apparatus, a playback method, and a program with which data recorded on a recording medium can be read even when a process of recording data on the recording medium was not completed normally.
2. Description of the Related Art
As recording media for recording video data captured by digital video cameras, for example, magnetic tapes or optical discs are used. When video data captured (and audio data collected) (hereinafter, video data and audio data will be collectively referred to as AV data) is recorded on a recording medium on which AV data is managed using a file system, such as an optical disc, compared with a case where the AV data is recorded on a magnetic tape, advantageously, it is possible to start playing back the AV data from a desired point more quickly.
The file system is recorded on the optical disc after the recording of the AV data on the optical disc has been completed, and it includes file names of the AV data, information representing positions where the AV data is recorded on the optical disc, and so forth.
The files of AV data or the like recorded on the optical disc are managed based on the file system. For example, when the data is played back from the optical disc by a playback apparatus, the playback apparatus, with reference to the file system, obtains the file names of one or more files recorded on the optical disc, the positions where the respective files are recorded on the optical disc, and so forth. When a user instructs playback of a file of interest, the position where the file is recorded is identified based on the file system, and AV data and the like constituting the file is read from the recording position and is then played back.
The AV data or the like is not necessarily recorded at a single recording position, and is in some cases distributed to a plurality of recording positions on the optical disc. In such cases, all the plurality of distributed recording positions associated with the single file is recorded in the file system. Thus, even when a file of AV data or the like is recorded in a plurality of recording areas in a distributed manner, the entire AV data or the like that is recorded in a distributed manner can be read based on the file system. This is described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-88821.